Revving Up
"Revving Up" is the eighth episode of season two and the twenty-first episode overall of the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. It originally aired on October 28th, 1995. Plot Mr. Junkett, a vehicle maintenance inspector, isn't pleased when he inspects the bus, so he has it condemned after Ms. Frizzle and the class take him on a drive, in which it breaks down. He leaves to get a tow truck, so Ms. Frizzle and the class shrink and go inside the bus to find out the problem. They eventually find out it was peanut butter from his sandwich that caused it all. Trivia and Goofs *When Liz was hiding under the bus, her eyes and tongue were white. *Carlos does not say any puns in this episode. *This is the first time Ms. Frizzle gets angry. *Phoebe does not say her catchprase in this episode. *Dorothy Ann does not have her book bag in this episode, however, she is seen holding a book in a later scene in the cylinder. *When the bus was being towed away, the doors could be seen on both sides. *Earlier in this episode Ralphie's voice was high-pitched but near the end, it sounds deeper as if it were Season 3-4. *This is the second time the bus is turned into a race car. The first time was in "Flexes Its Muscles". *In a couple scenes Arnold could be spotted from the backside, however, he was out on the engine telling the class what was going on. *When the class is heading for the valve that leads to the exhaust system, Phoebe's gloves change from red to yellow. *In one scene in the carburetor, Ralphie's gloves were red and Phoebe's suit keeps flashing to the color of his. *When Ralphie is asking where Liz is, his hat is missing. *When Carlos gets the peanut butter off the spark plug, he has some on his suit but in the next shot, it disappears. *When Keesha asks "Just how big is this fire going to be?", Phoebe is in Dorothy Ann's suit. *In some scenes when the class was in the cylinder, the gas and air would disappear in between shots. *The class' suits are color-coded (except Ms. Frizzle's) and do not have the school logo. *When the suits come down from the ceiling of the bus, Tim's was not shown. *Mr. Junkett puts a "CONDEMNED" banner on the bus but in later scenes, it is gone. *When Carlos says "Lines clear Ms. Frizzle!", his suit is the same color as Ralphie's and Dorothy Ann's gloves are pink. *If you look carefully at the top of the screen when Arnold hides behind the spark plug, Mr. Junkett is not wearing his hat. *Ralphie's head is noticably twitching while brushing himself after the class comes out of of the engine. *If you look closely when the class comes out of the muffler, Keesha and Pheboe have switched suits. *When the class falls off their stack and tell Arnold to look out, Ralphie and Tim can be seen falling through the carburetor valve even though it was shut. *In some scenes before the class went inside the bus' engine, the hood would be closed or open in some shots. *In one scene when the piston was going down, Ralphie, Tim, and Dorothy Ann are missing. *When Ms. Frizzle says "Dark suprises" as the class falls through the exhaust pipe, Wanda and Carlos are nowhere to be seen. *At the end of the episode, Liz is nowhere to be seen when Mr. Junkett gets on the bus. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the bus Category:Episodes focusing on Liz